<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Basquiat AU 002 (中文版) by delusionist_x</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970436">Basquiat AU 002 (中文版)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusionist_x/pseuds/delusionist_x'>delusionist_x</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pentagon Basquiat AU (中文版) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pentagon (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:48:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusionist_x/pseuds/delusionist_x</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我們可憐的小九ㅠㅡㅠ</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yang Hongseok/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pentagon Basquiat AU (中文版) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964860</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Basquiat AU 002 (中文版)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>也不知呂暢九是已經不想再費力氣和對方溝通還是沒聽見，只見他一直垂着頭沒發出半點聲音。男人得不到回應冷哼了一聲，說了句不知名的話然後黑暗中只聽到一陣急而短的風聲，呂暢九的身上就出現了一道血痕，呂暢九冷不防被打悶哼了一聲。接下來男人沒再出聲而風聲卻一直沒停下來，呂暢九身上的血痕越來越密集但在痛哼了一聲後，他就沒再出聲。呂暢九身上的衣服很快就滿是縱橫交錯的血痕，男人好像是終於滿意似的又説了一句，然後呂暢九背後就伸出了一隻同樣滿是圖騰的手臂一把扯着他的頭髮逼着呂暢九抬頭望向鏡頭。這是李會澤他們才發現呂暢九臉上不知道什麼時候竟然也多了幾道觸目驚心的傷痕，剛剛為了制止自己不作聲更是把嘴唇都咬破，因為寒冷和痛楚臉上全無血色更令那幾道傷痕更為可怕。呂暢九感覺已是虛脫的狀態，被這樣架着也做不出什麼反抗，一直躲在鏡頭後面的男人這時終於又再說話。</p><p>「PTG的各位，既然Yeoone不肯說，給你們一天的時間，一天過後不說清楚，Yeoone將不會再存在。」</p><p>男人用着奇怪的口音作出威脅，畫面就在男人剛說完就中斷了。病房中的三個人都各自在消化剛看到的一切，誰都沒說話。李會澤首先反應過來，望向站在一旁有點無措的鄭禹奭開口問到，開口才發現自己的聲音也有點啞。</p><p>「𧙗人...又發現什麼可用的資訊嗎？」</p><p>「有，和視頻一起發過來的還有一串座標，我離開的時候他正在解讀。」</p><p>「很好，我們時間不多，我先跟你去情報組計劃一下。」</p><p>鄭禹奭打算從梁洪碩手上取回平板，後者卻像抓住什麼救生繩一樣死命不放。梁洪碩這才第一次抬頭看向兩人，一直不斷迫使自己冷靜的他也沒察覺自己現在的表情有多可怕多暴戾。李會澤彷彿是看到了幾年前剛加入他們的梁洪碩，當時的他好勝不服輸而且對一切危險的事情着迷，趙珍虎不只一次問過李會澤讓這樣危險的孤狼加入真的好嗎。可幸梁洪碩遇上了同樣不輕易服軟的呂暢九，兩個人在這幾年的磨合相處才造就了現在這個梁洪碩。李會澤不禁想到如果，也只是一個假設的如果，呂暢九這次回不來，現在的梁洪碩是不是也回不來了。一向對弟弟們寵愛有加的梁洪碩從未在鄭禹奭前露出過這樣危險的表情，鄭禹奭被嚇得不自覺地退後了一步撞到了床邊的椅子，「碰」的一聲才讓梁洪碩收起了剛剛的氣息。</p><p>「會澤哥，我還是那句，我要去。」</p><p>「洪碩這次情況特殊，我不能保證暢九一定可以回來。」</p><p>「我知道，所以更要去。」</p><p>梁洪碩心知這次行動的風險，更不敢對呂暢九的情況有任何幻想，怕的就是那一絲的希望會徹底把自己毀掉，如此同時他又深陷於自責當中，當時如果不是自己堅持要去，呂暢九也不會被抓更不用承受這種虐待。呂暢九是個情報人員，他就應該出現在自己每次任務從耳機傳來的指示和提醒當中，他就是那個在自己完成任務後回到基地遠遠已經能看到的身影，他只需要再對自己在笑一次，梁洪碩發誓他會護呂暢九一生，可現在的他什麼都做不到，不是嗎？帶着一身的傷，梁洪碩也明白自己會是個累贅，可他就是要去，就算要了他的命他也要換呂暢九回來。</p><p>「好，你可以加入但是一切要聽我的，哪怕你只是想反抗我就立刻讓人押你回來。」</p><p>李會澤深知與其在這裏和梁洪碩糾纏浪費時間，倒不如趕快去部署更有效。離開病房前他特意留下梁洪碩，讓他先等趙珍虎來再處理一下傷口然後才可以去情報組和其他人會合。</p><p>或許是一直守在病床附近，團隊最為信賴的醫療組組長趙珍虎幾乎是貼着李會澤的後腳進來的，他一看到病床上梁洪碩的模樣有點炸毛的抱怨着，手上的動作卻還是小心翼翼的。</p><p>「梁洪碩你是覺得藥不貴繃帶不用錢是吧！這裡，這個牌子看得懂吧？來跟着我讀一遍。」</p><p>「禁止下床，靜養」</p><p>「很好，這位病人全都做不到所以現在強制出院！包紮完該去哪裡去哪裡！」</p><p>「知道了，謝謝珍虎哥。」</p><p>「別謝我，警告你最好不要又一身傷回來，要不然真的不放過你知道了嗎！」</p><p>刀子嘴豆腐心的趙珍虎又怎麼會這麼狠心，身為大哥的他最不希望看到任何一個弟弟受傷，每次弟弟們出任務都不免被威嚇，可他們都知道這只是趙珍虎要他們小心的叮囑。雖然嘴上説着狠話，趙珍虎還是把裝滿急救用品的背包塞到了梁洪碩手上。一般如果不是什麼緊急狀態，李會澤不會讓趙珍虎知道太多行動的細節，為的就是減低趙珍虎不知道什麼時候開始產生因爲身為大哥卻不能和其他人一起戰鬥的無力感。但這次李會澤想瞞也瞞不住，和姜炯求一起被高信源帶到情報組的時候，說實話趙珍虎已經有種不好的預感，消化完冷靜下來，他能為生死未卜的呂暢九做的就只有盡量把可能對呂暢九有幫助的藥打包，希望人被救出來的時候能派上用場。</p><p>「藥的用途都寫好了，裡面止血，止痛，消炎和包紮用的都有。萬事小心。」</p><p>梁洪碩接過自己的裝備，礙於傷口只能披着外套，但瞬間又回到了平常準備出發前的狀態，要不是臉上的淤傷，其他人也不會知道這分鐘前他還是個剛醒過來的病人。強忍住每走一步身體叫囂著的痛，梁洪碩終於撐到了情報組。李會澤已經大概了解完情況，正在做着最後的人手分配，看到梁洪碩他示意讓對方先坐下。</p><p>「根據𧙗人的分析，坐標的位置在我們和異族邊界範圍內的叢林，對方身分未明但他們設下一天的時限現在剩下大約20小時。」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>